The Rebel That Won
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Tris and her brother Caleb have joined Dauntless. Being as hard headed and stubborn as she is Tris tests how far she can push her instructors. As her idiocy leads to her failing the first stage of initiation she gets thrown in to recovery training with Four. Will he be able to crack her? As she feels she is doing better something sinister awaits. Maybe some M rated scenes. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello lovely reader, the Dauntless rule of being kicked out isn't in this story, so everyone stays and no one can become factionless. Please read and review, it would mean a bunch. Enjoy :D_**

**_Tris is also a little different at the start._**

**_The Rebel that won._**

Chapter One.

**Tris' POV.**

I was Abnegation. I have just chosen Dauntless as my faction. My brother Caleb and I have waited to choose for so long and now we are finally here. Caleb has also chosen Dauntless. We start training tomorrow. This is me wrapped in one. Tris Prior.

The dank smell of the Dauntless halls engulf my nose to the point where I can taste it at the back of my throat. Caleb is standing on my right and we are at the back of the group listening to a guy named Four, talking about the rules. He stops just before a small sort of bridge that crosses over what looks like oblivion.

"This is the chasm, many people have died from trying to jump it and I'm sure many people are to make the same stupid mistake in the future. There is a thin line between idiocy and bravery." Four speaks as if he has witnessed people jump before, which wouldn't surprise me. As we walk across the bridge some guy in black and white, Candor, pretends to shove me off the side of the very narrow path. Caleb catches my hand and tugs me back to relative safety. I see Caleb ball his fist up, but I get there first sucker punching the Candor right in the mouth. He stumbles back but regains his composure and starts at me. Without even seeing it Four is between us holding us by our throats.

"You will have plenty of time for this once we get into training. But both of you listen when I say this, it is not acceptable to fight out side of training. understood!" He shouted the last part. I try to nod but his grip is restricting me from it and he knows so. He releases his grip and walks away to finish the tour.

The rest of the day seems to go in a blur. The next thing I know is my head is resting on my bunk pillow and I'm drifting away in to darkness.

A sharp sound awakens me, I open my eyes to find them sticking together and demanding at least two more hours of rest. The lights have been turned on and I see our two instructors, Four and Eric.

"Get up, training starts in five minutes, be at the fighting mats in three." Erics voice booms out, then he takes his leave. I see Four waiting for us to get up and leave but there is just no way my body is going to function right now, so I rest my head and close my eyes drifting back off to sleep.

Ouch! I shoot up right out of my bed. My eyes are blurred until they focus on a figure. As my eyes adjust I see Four with a ball in his hands. He throws it right at my face and I feel that stinging pain again on my nose.

"Why do you think that you are special enough to have a lay in, even I'm not allowed to be that lazy." He says and threatens to throw the ball again. I scramble out of the bed in an attempt to get away from another hit, the result was my ankles getting caught up in the covers and me very ungracefully crashing out of bed. I was pissed now.

"Crap! What the hell is your problem Mr Muscle, what did you not get any steroids today or something." I say out of pure anger, then regret it from the evil stare he is giving me.

"Get ready, or I'll make you." He threatens.

"Thats a bunch of bull, you can't make me do shit." I retort.

"Fine." He says and walks in to the bathroom; I follow him unsure of what he is doing. With one move he has me pinned to the tile wall of the shower by my throat, not so much as to choke me but just to keep me there. He grabs the shower head, turns it on and sprays it all over me. I'm soaked, he even made sure to have it on cold water so I was freezing as well.

"I'm sure you'll get changed now ay?" He says sarcastically. I scowl at him and try to bat his hand away but he flips me around and restrains me, now with my back pressed against his front in his attempt at defending him self, I start to laugh.

"Whats so funny, the fact that you look like a wet rat?"He asks.

"No, the fact that you are now soaked as well." I giggle and he pushes me away looking down at his wet t-shirt and black trousers. He grunts in frustration and whips his t-shirt off. I stop laughing, almost In a trance as I uncontrollably gawk at his amazingly defined upper half.

"Listen initiate, this is the last time I will let you slip, your lucky it wasen't Eric you did this to, he has _other _ways of discipline. Ones that I don't exactly agree on." Four says. I gulp at the way he says 'other', I mean he wouldn't- No surely he dosn't- I refuse to think like that.

"Get changed and go to training initiate."

"My name is Tris." I shout out after him as he walks through the doors.

Once I am changed, I go to the training hall. All eyes are on me as soon as I set foot in the place. I stand next to one of the punching sacks and start to pound in to it. About half a minute later Eric calls my name to the mat. I walk on to the dark grey square ready to face my opponent. I wait so long I think that he has forgotten about me, until he steps on to the mat, wait what. Eric wants me to fight him. Crap. I see Four out of the corner of my eye and he is pretending to pay attention to a small round girl, but every couple of seconds he looks my way.

"We have two minutes, just like everyone else. The is the penalty for being late." Eric says, so this is just for being late? Four must not have told him of our encounter earlier. Eric starts the timer and stands in a fighting stance, I copy the way he stands. This will be my first real fight I have ever had, sure I got in some truffles and some fights with Caleb, but nothing ever this serious. The whole class has now gathered to basically watch me get royally pummeled. Caleb stands horrified on the sidelines, as I look at him I realize that was my first mistake. Eric smashed a knee into my gut, and I doubled over, that leading to his advantage as he grabs my hair and slaps my across the face, hard. My vision blurs from the pain, it feels like lava is running down the side of my face. I get ready to take the next hit, but he does a strange turning and then, BAM! I'm face down on the floor with his body weight crushing down on me. His solid chest is compressed against my upper back. He snakes one hand under my stomach and gets horrible close to my lower mid-section. I'm afraid he might actually try to feel me up until the timer goes off and he whispers in my ear.

"I'd watch your back." His horrid breath making me flinch with every word. Then he was off me and gone. Of course no one would have seen him do what he almost did, because it was all hidden by our bodies. Caleb comes to my aid and helps me up.

"Come on, let's get an ice pack for that thing." He said, talking about the bruise that must have risen on my face. I completely forgot about that in the mits of everything else.

Well crap, I haven't exactly got off to a good start.

**So, tell me how you found this chapter, good? bad? stick it in the review. It gives me major motivation when i get reviews so please do :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Helping Hand

**Thank you so much to you amazing readers and for your review. To answer some questions. No there isn't war in this story and yes there will be FourTris. I rally hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry I couldn't update sooner, college was swallowing me whole but if i get any more review tomorrow then I will put up another chapter. Please enjoy :)**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Helping Hand._**

**Tris' POV**

My face is swollen and I feel like my body is broken. This is the welcome Dauntless seems to give to their new initiates. After my K.O with Eric yesterday I have been trying to stay out of his way, but it seems every time I look at him he is staring at me with dark, hungry eyes. In all honesty I don't think the dudes right in the head.

"So how are you feeling today?" A voice cuts through my thoughts. I want to get up and walk away when I see that it is, of all people, Peter. I have only recently known his name, mainly from Eric calling him over.

"Like you care, just get away from me you creep." I say with venom spiked in every word. I'm sat on a bench and his tall figure is towering over me making me feel unconftable and that I should start to kneel and kiss his feet. I'm sure that's the sort of effect he's trying to give off anyway. Dick. Before he can retaliate I get up and make my way past him, but obviously it wasn't as easy as that. He grabs my upper arm and flicks his wrist so fast that it twists the skin and a rush of pain streams through my body. I only just manage not to squirm away in fear, but I know he sees it in my eyes, and I hate myself for it. Soon enough though he's gone, just like Eric had yesterday. Done the damage and left.

**Calebs POV.**

This is hard. Not so much for me, but it's hard watching Tris get punched or kicked. I've always found myself to be her protector when she needed it, I know she can handle her self, trust me I found out the hard way when I underestimated her in one of our own fights. Here, in these headquarters, nothing is childs play. These people are vicious and ruthless at all costs. I know that, but Tris doesn't seem to understand how important it is to, how shall I say it, stick it to the man, she needs to start training and equipting herself with the physical mentality to beat her opponents on the mats and I won't just sit by and let her get beat down. She needs a helping hand.

"Get up. Now." I say to a very tired and bruised little sister. She rolls so she is facing me. It's 5:02AM. She looks at her watch then at me with murderous eyes.

"What the fuck?" She utters under her breath. I smirk a little at her expression.

"You're falling behind, who knows what happens to people who fall behind." I say, wiping the grin off my face. Her facial lines turn a little sad in recognition, because even she herself knows that she's failing. With a bit more pushing and shoving I have her in the training room by 5:10AM first we batter the punching bags, then to try to improve her upper strength even more I get her doing lifts and climbing ropes. Real training starts at 6:00AM and its 5:45AM already, we only have fifteen minutes so I take her to where she hates the most; the mats.

"Come on Caleb, we're doing this later anyway." She says. Evident that she is scared I almost give in and skip the mats but I'm being resilient with her.

"No, Eric and Peter are you main opponents at the moment, they're the top dogs at this, if you want to make it through initiation then you can't be scarred of facing the fists." I say, and she knows I'm right. She dabs her hands in the white powder beside the mats and stands, waiting for me.

We have fought three rounds, both glittering with sweat. She has a bloody lip and my nose is bleeding. This is the first time we have ever really taken a fight serious between us. She strikes a right fist towards my face and I see that she exhales right before delivering, so I quickly duck the punch and ram my shoulder into her stomach knocking any air left out of her lungs. Her back smashes to the floor and she's gasping for air. Just then I hear a clapping echo the room. Eric approaches me clapping me on the back.

"That was good, I can see you are going to be a liable asset for Dauntless." I am taken aback by his abnormal behavior.

"But, the thing is my friend is to be the best you have to beat the best. I'm the best, so are you ready?" Eric almost sings to me as if it is such a normal thing to ask someone. Anxiety hits my gut at full swing and I feel I might pass out. Eric stares at Tris with a sick smirk on his face raising an eyebrow. She knows that he's telling her to get off the mat. Clutching her stomach she stumbles to the side lines. Both myself and Eric take our fighting stance. He swoops in to fast for me to see and socks me in the mouth, then again and again. I'm on the floor, this is the worst place to be because usually it's the most valnruable. He's giving me a cringe worthy smirk whilst lifting his heel up to deliver the finishing blow, but it never comes. Once my vision has dismissed the black dots I see- Oh god, she's so stupid. Tris rugby tackled Eric, surprisingly to the floor, when I look around I see that some of the students have gathered. Then suddenly I see Four speed walking to the mats with determination in his eye. Tris is straddling Eric, he lifts his left leg and wraps it around her neck smacking her head on the mat.

"Stop!" Four says, making the whole room still.

"What is it Four, this thing merely jumped me whilst I was fighting." Eric growls.

"She has done this out of anger and that is not how we fight." Four retorts.

"When I let her go, she's out. When I say out I mean out of initiation." I freeze, what does this mean?

**Tris' POV**

When I lay there with Erics calf cutting off my air way I hear voices, everything a little muffled from my lack off oxygen. I hear Four and I hear Eric, then I hear the words 'shes out'. The next thing I know I'm sucking in all the oxygen I can. Eric is standing now and Four is beside him. Four says something to Eric but I don't hear it. I get to my feet feeling spaced out and disoriented. Four grabs my Four arm and is now walking me away from the mats.

"Where are we going?" I manage to choke out.

"Now you're kicked out of initiation there's only one place for you."

"And that is?" He gives me a side ways look and bites the inside of his cheek.

"Recovery."

**Boom! So how did you find this one? Was my first time writing Caleb so was that good or no. Please review because it always helps me write because i know that people are actually reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey lovely readers, thanks to though who replied, it helped me to write more. Please don't forget to fill up my motivation meter with your review. Just tell me if you liked it and if not what you think could improve it. Enjoy this one, little bit of FourTris for yah ;)**  
><em>

_Chapter 3_

_This Is No Game._

**Tris' POV.**

My head spins as what has happened hits me. I'm out. I'm well and truly kicked out of initiation. What the hell is this recovery crap Four is talking about. When I ask him his answer is:

"You'll find out." Yeah, like that's supposed to make me feel any better about it. I have been assigned a different room, way over on the other side of Dauntless head quarters. Four tells me how I will be getting up every morning at 5:00AM, I tell him that it's never going to happen and he ignores me. Once he leads me to the room I guess I should now call home, he opens the big metal door and inside is a small single bed, that's it. No toilet, no shower, nothing. If he put some padded walls in here and stuck a straight jacket on me I wouldn't be surprised. My anger boils over the more I look at it. I turn to face him.

"What the fuck is this. It's worse than a damn prison cell." I say, anger evident in my voice. He seems to think it's funny and smirks a little, just then I want to slap him until he doesn't have lips to smirk with.

"This is home now, you could call it therapy in some ways I guess. Oh and you now have to earn the right to shower, but we're not as harsh as to make you piss your self. This here," Four points at a small drain in the corner opposite my bed. "Is where you can do your business." I feel a blush spread across my face. This is hell, I think I'd rather fight Eric then live here. Come to think of it I would probably prefer this.

"This is torture you know." I say, my voice shaking a little at the tears I'm trying to hold back. Four seems to notice and it almost looks like his features softens a bit, but then he's back to being an asshole.

"Not my problem you can't control you anger. I'll be the only instructor you have. We finish training each day when I say we finish. Got it?" He says, raising his eyebrows. That's it, I won't take it; I seem to take him off guard when I duck out of the door and bound down the halls, I have no idea where I'm going but it doesn't matter. Soon enough I'm tasting the dirt of the floor as Four has tackled me to the ground, my elbows slamming down hard.

"This, isn't a game. It's your last chance. If you don't coöperate with me then the next step is Eric taking my place. I really don't think you want one on one training with him, do you?" Four says to my ear. He has a leg on both side of my body, I twist and then realize that he's straddling me.

"What?" I say, as the question got lost in my mind. He repeated himself and I made it clear with the shake of my head that I certainly didn't want Eric training me.

The first night in the shit hole of a room is horrible, when I look at my watch it's 3:00AM, only two hours until training. With the realization of only having two hours sleeping I nod off, just to try to get some sort of rest.

The sharp sound of the door opening awakes me. I can't get out, but anyone can get in. But it's just Four, standing in steel cap boots, black pants and a tight fit black top which I think I stare a little to long.

"Up. We're going for a run." He commands.

"Correction, you're going for a run." I say defiantly.

Without a word he grabs my mattress and tips the whole thing, me included, upside down. I growl a little in agitation, but I get up.

We don't eat, well at least I don't, he probably ate before he came to get me. I am now running around the training center, which may I say is fucking huge! I feel like I might vomit and stop for a moment. Four is shouting at me from the sidelines to get my ass moving, but I can't, if I move then I may pass out. With my hands on my knees bending over I see a pair of black boots.

"Did I say you could stop?" Fours voice rings. I am so fed up of his crap, it wasn't my fault I got stuck in here, It's not my fault the instructors are crazy. At that point I lose my shit, next thing I know I barrel into Four taking out is legs, only for a split second I have the upper hand before he wraps an arm around my waist and restrains my arms, I'm on my knees and he has the front of his right leg crushing down on my calfs. I scream slightly at the pain.

"controlling your anger is the key to winning against you opponents." He huffs in my ear. Our faces are so close that I see that his eyes aren't just blue, they have a slight bit of green and brown mixed as well. Wait what! A second ago I wanted to kick this guys ass, now I'm day dreaming about his eyes; hold it together Tris. He slowly releases his grip on me like when you let a wild animal go after it's been treated. I stand to face him tilting my head slightly.

"I can't do it. Just give me Eric and let him train me to death. I really am just wasting your time." I confess in utter defeat, slumping my shoulder over looking at the ground. To my utter surprise he places a finger under my chin and forces my eyes to look at him.

"It isn't a waste of time. It's just going to _take _time." Four says in such a soft voice I almost don't recognize it._ Wait, is he leaning towards me? _I feel like he's about to kiss me but instead he clears his throat and walks past me, our shoulder brushing sending a jolt of, something, through me. What was that.

"Front and center on the mats." He says back in his instructor voice. We practice different fight tactics and dodges until even he is looking slightly weak.

"Alright, take five." Four says reaching for his water bottle. I kick it from his hands and he freezes with surprise.

"So, you learn some stuff and you think your high and mighty ay?" He says with a slight smile. I shoot back a snarky smile challenging him with my eyes. Just like that we're fighting again, somethings different in his moves, a lot more dominant. I swipe a kick to his head but he ducks, catches my leg on its way down then twists it so my back is to him. I hop on one leg feeling stupid until he pulls my leg closer to him, so much so that my back slams into his solid chest. He snakes an arm around my waist and releases my leg. I turn around to face him with his arm still resting on my hip. Both breathing fast, our foreheads touching. It's so intense and have to say something. But before I can someone else speaks.

"Strange bit of fighting there Four." We spring apart, because Eric is now walking up to us, Peter flanking him.

"Why don't we play a little game. My champion vs yours?" My heart speeds up because I know I am not nearly ready enough to defeat Peter.

"Well we've worked pretty hard today. I've pushed her over her limit and I think we are about to hang up the towel for the day." Four replys deadpan. Eric does a wicked smile.

"Oh come on stiff, I might show you a thing or two." Peter chimed. This was making me feel pretty pissed off that he thinks he's so much more superior to me; I let my anger decide my decision.

"Fine, I don't mind kicking the shit out of your to big of a mouth." I say almost spitting the words out. I feel Fours stare on me but I'm already moving to the mat as is Peter.

Four and Eric stand at the side. I take position, we close the gap between us and he moves first gabbing lazily at my face. I dodge it and swipe at his legs almost making him tumble but not quite.

"Learned some new stuff have you?" Peter says, a pathetic attempt at distracting me. I don't answer. I take my elbow straight to his cheek bone, he's surprised but covers up well. Then without notice his heel smacks straight to my chest bone; I fly onto my back heaving for air. What a foul shot. He's on top of me already with both hands around my neck cutting off what little air I could swallow. Then to my utter disgust he licks up the length of my neck to my lips. Then he's gone. I breath once again and look at what had happened. Four had Peter by the collar and was screaming at him.

"What was that! That is not fighting, that s some sort of sadistic game!" Peter seems to be smirking, _smirking! _I understand it now, they did this on purpose just to get to Four, but why? I get up and place a hand on Fours arm, his muscles twitching at the contact. I know he sees in my eyes that I'm trying to tell him something so he flings Peter across the room and confronts Eric, _not exactly what I was trying to say._

"You just focus on training your initiates and I'll focus on mine." Four says walking past Eric almost barging him. I follow after. What just happened?

**So what do you think? Why would Eric be such a dick? Did you like the kick start of some FourTris going on? Please, please, please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Tris' POV**

There was nothing sweet about the way Four was training me, any moment of, dare I say, _passion,_was out the window ever since Eric and Peter barged in on us. It's been about a week and a half since I have been in training separately with Four and in that week and a half I have only allowed to have two showers. Even though he is building me to be a pretty decent fighter I still haven't managed to control my anger. A couple of days ago we were having a rather vicious fight and he twisted my arm and smashed my face to the mat signifying that he had won, he let go of me and I bounced up with anger slamming hard on my emotion and spat directly in his eyes. It wasn't like me one bit to do something so disgusting but when I get to that stage I don't think. But long story short I haven't showered in maybe four days.

It's five in the morning and I'm already up sitting on my bed when Four enters my room.

"Lets go." Was the only thing he had said to me, I was really starting to get pissed at how shit he was treating me. Despite me wanting to punch him in the face, I followed without a word. I watch silently as the muscles in his back ripple against his black shirt as he starts to stretch for our run. I think he was getting bored by just watching so he now joins in to make me feel like extra crap by being better at everything.

We start running and I feel pretty good, I'm keeping a nice steady pace throughout the whole thing, we had one more lap to do and surprisingly I was just in front of Four, about three meters from the finish line I crash on to the ground, my chin also just scrapping the floor -Luckly we're on an inside circuit- I get up and feel that thing inside my stomach again, when I start getting angry this is the first sign I could lose it. Four tripped me, he's hooting and hollering as if to rub it in my face, then he comes up to me with a massive smile on his face.

"Better luck next time." He taunts inches from my face. I see in his eyes that he is challenging me; he wants me to retaliate? No, this is a test, he's trying to make me crack. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, open them again and walk around him. I start towards the monkey bars then flinch at the sudden break of silence to see Four is clapping.

"You've done it, I have trained you to be one of my best initiates in just under two weeks, now you have finally learnt the power of over coming your anger." He pauses for a moment and walks up to me. "Now we just have to see if you can keep it like that." He finished with a wide smile that was annoyingly contagious and made me smile.

We'd stopped for a moment on the mats, he may have given me praise earlier but it was gone the second we started to fight. We were facing each other, the anticipation was unnerving, until Four jabbed at my ribs which a quickly dodged a planted my leg right in to his face. He went down like a sack of potatoes, I felt a pang of guilt but I was also proud of my self. Then I was falling, he had swiped my legs out and now had the upper hand as he straddled me, grabbed both my arm and pinned them above my head; he sat hard on my legs for a moment until they were flat on the floor so he then put his feet over them and returned to my midsection.

"What will you do in a time like this, where you can't move and are fully restrained?" Four asks.

"Do you want to know." I say not even really knowing the answer. He nods.

"Come a little closer, it's a secret." I say. He complys and dips his face so close to mine I'm inhaling his breath. My body reacts before my mind can rationalise and I lean up a press my lips to his. He's surprised but only shows it for a second before kissing back, he slid his tounge across my lips and I willing opened my mouth. This kiss was so over due, but all the waiting was completely worth it. His hands moved to my hips, digging his finger in to the skin ever so slighty making my body hum to his touch. Before my want gets to over whelming I flip him and use the exact technique he used on me, so he was now pinned.

"That is what I would do." I reply licking my lips from the taste of him.

"That's cheating." He says with a half-smile and hungry eyes.

After a little more making out I get up and something shoots to mind.

"Do I get to shower now?" I ask.

"Well that depends do I get to join you?" He said in a way where I wasn't sure if he were joking or not. I frown a little narrowing my eyes.

"Tris I'm joking. Of course you can have a shower. You can secretly stay in my apartment if you want, I will obviously sleep on the sofa but you can take the bed." I smile, so much that my cheeks hurt.

"Take that as a yes." Four says wrapping me in his arms and and resting his head atop mine.

As I sit on the side of his bed with dripping hair and a massive top he let me borrow, I start to think things through and tell Four my thoughts. He drags the sofa so its just opposite my bed, a respectful space apart. I don't care about the space, I plomp down on the furniture next to him and snuggle into his chest, for something like us to happen in a day it all felt so natural, we shouldn't be this conftable with each other, but we are. And it's so right.

"Four?" I say.

"Yeah?" He replys.

"No one can no. I'm pretty sure Eric and Peter have their suspicions about us when we got caught actually being nice to each other, I'm positive that they would use it against us. Like how Peter licked up my face, I know that that was because they knew you would retaliate, which could lead to you getting kicked out. But why would they want that- Wait no that's obvious. He wants you out because he want the be leader. Everyone knows that Max has always wanted you as Dauntless leader, but if there is no you then it leaves it down to Eric." It all kind of just blurted out, but it did make sense. How could they stop this from happening? As if reading my mind Four said.

"We'll figure it out, for now though just try and get some sleep." So she did. As soon as her body was almost asleep she felt her self being lifted and then placed on to a soft mattress and then the pressure of duvets covering her body. She let her self give in to the sleep that awaited.

**Erics POV.**

I have trained Peter to the best of my abilities, and he's become quite a killing machine. Not that I have let him kill anyone, just with everything he's learnt he would know how to kill. He's ready. Four has always been the golden child ever since we were in initiation together, Max would treat him like a son whilst I had to try my hardest to even get a nod of approval from our instructor. Max wants Four to be leader, I know that he will choose Four. In three weeks he will choose and I will forever be in the command of that asshole. I've made my own plans. A man can't live without his heart, and I'm not talking about the one in his chest.

"Peter, lets go."

**Hope this wasn't to boring for you, I read it through like five times but some things just didn't seem right. Would love to read some feed back. A massive thank you to thoughs of you who reviewed last time, please review on how you found this chappy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Check Mate

**Hey lovely reader, I'd like to thank you all for your support. I would really appreciate reviews, just tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you like how it's going? Is it boring you? Put it in the review. Review before you fav/alert please.**

**Enough of my babble, enjoy :D**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Tris' POV**

Things were finally starting to fall back in place. Four told me that with my progress I can join the initiates once again. I so much want to see Caleb that it hurts my stomach to think of him. Things have been intense but I have worked my ass off to get this far and nothing was going to get in my way. I have two days left and then I have officially finished recovery.

Over the past week I have allowed Four to sleep with me, nothing sexual. By the time we have both hit the pillow we are out for the count. This morning I woke with his arm resting on the slope of my hip. The winter air is crisp against my skin, knew I should have closed the windows before I crashed. I scramble for more of that blanket that has been robbed from me; Fours arm tightens slighty and pulls me in to his front. His warm breath on my shoulder making me shudder in delight. I manage to twist and face him. My breath catches in my throat as his blue eyes seem to capture my whole being. He smirks as I stare and then I snap out of it simply because he lifted the blanket up and let in a rush of cold air. I squeal a little at the unexpected prank and then drag the covers back over my body. He laughs and I stick out my tounge, which was the wrong move because he then stuck out his and licked mine. I wrinkle my nose, still smiling.

"Your such a goof." I say.

"Yup," He replys with a smirk. He turns more serious. "We need to get up, it's you last official training Max will observe you on your progress."

"Yeah OK. Well I'll go set up the training area. Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Max this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah I won't be very long but you go down first and prep for the day and I'll meet you there." I nod slowly. He's still staring at me, then inches closes and plants a kiss on my lips. His hand that was currently on my hip is now stroking little circles on my stomach which makes me think not-so-pure thoughts. I moan a little at his touch and he presses me on my back positioning himself atop me between my legs. The kiss become more hungry and I buck my hips a little as his midsection grinds against mine. He grunts and pulls back.

"Wait," He only just manages to puff out. "We can't do this right now. I only have a certain amount of will power and you're not making it any easier." I smile a little.

"What me?" I say in my most innocent voice. He lets out a small laugh but sticking to his word he rolls off me making me instantly cold again.

As I make my way to the training room after saying my goodbyes to Four, I notice how relaxed I am. I sigh inwardly, I can't remember the last time I was this happy.

I unroll the fighting mats and clean off the punch bags from previous sweat, along with filling up the hand powder. I start training once I'm finished prepping, doing press ups and then step ups. Taking a swig of water I resume to my sit ups counting aloud how many I was doing. A split second went past and all of a sudden I see a foot heading straight for my face, I was to slow and the boot caught my left cheek bone. My body flops to the right as I am completely taken off guard. I roll away from the dark figure, not being able to properly see from blury eyes. The figure came at me quick not allowing me to adjust. I kick up my leg and connect with thin air, the person had dodged and now I was at my most vulnerable position. Something solid smashed into my back and I went flying forward, my vision now clear I turn just in time to see Peter, of course. He's smiling at me as I regain my composure and stand ready to fight. He has the upper hand with his surprise attack but now I'm ready.

Where the hell is Four. He won't be very long, that's what he said. I only have to stay standing for a little longer. The thumping in my head from the kick was causing black spots in my vision. Peter was circling me and I spun with him ready to pounce.

"Come on, just give in. I see that look and I know your hurt. I'll be gentle." Peter said with a cackle. Be gentle with what? Beating the shit out of me? He isn't making sense. He lunges forward and cracks his palm into my chest with such force I can't seem to breathe. I just about lift my legs to gam my foot into his gut. He makes a strange gutteral sound, but it doesn't seem to keep him away for long, it seemed to make him even more livid. My disorientation has made me weak and Peter has done this out of spite. He wasn't here to play a fair fight, he was here for a reason and I knew exactly why. To get to Four.

I stand as tall as my body structure will allow; I must beat him. This is much bigger than Peter and I and he has to be the one to lose. Fat chance. He charges toward me and I swing my elbow targeted to his face but he catches it and knees my right inner thigh which made the muscles spaz, causing me to crumble to the floor. Crap. End game.

Whilst on the floor he doesn't stop, he takes full advantage of being the man standing. Again he uses my head as a football making a disgusting sound that could have sounded like my cheek bone cracking. He stomps right at the center of my belly making me curl up giving him a clear shot of my back. It felt like it wasn't going to stop until I felt his breath hot on my cheek, nothing like Fours this morning. His breath reeked but I couldn't conjure the strength to move. It felt like I had blacked out for a moment. When I oped my eyes again I was in my underwear and Peter was as well. This sent a jolt through my body, he wouldn't really do this, surely he wouldn't be such a despicable being as to rape me. But I was sorely mistaken. I still lay on my back with my knees propped up. He forces my legs open and places himself between them, grinning. He harshly pins my arms above my head with one hand and then with the other he scratches over my abs, hard enough to draw blood.

"What are you going to do now ay? Check mate bitch." Peter hissed at me. I had a sudden thought of deja vu. Four and I had done this before, not anywhere close to these circumstances but I remember how I got out of his grip. Here goes nothing.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." I say trying to sound sexy, which probably failed with all the anger and hurt that consumes me. Peter raises his eyes brows in excite and leans down puckering up. With the last ounce of my energy I headbutt him right in the nose and feel the bone break. He crys out screaming trying to nurse his gushing nose. Everything that happens next was all a little blurry.

I run, as best I could, still in my under wear. I find no one until I collide with a body that steadies me.

"Tris?" A familiar, horrified voice chimes. Caleb. I remember my facial muscles smiling a little before I pass out into nothingness.

**Hope you liked. R&R. **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Screwed Up

**_So, was a little sad that I didn't get many reviews last chapter. All I ask is for you to tell me how you felt about it after you have read it. So show your support and Read and Review. :D_**

_Chapter 6_

**Tris' POV**

I shoot up in bed with a cold sweat breaking through my skin. The last thing I remember was seeing Calebs panicked face as I crashed into him. Oh hell, Peter. I was running from him before he could- No I'm not even about to think of the stuff he was about to try with me. I dismiss the thought as I focus on my surroundings. Where am I? I have never in my life been in this room. Maybe it was Calebs, for all I know they could have got their own apartment by now. The rooms dim with a small light in the corner on top of a desk.

My head thumps as I sit up, when I touch the sore part of my face I feel dried blood. The panic boils inside of me, coming in quick, it worsens when I turn to see my pillow is stained red with what has to be my blood. I stand and soon realize what a bad idea it was as a rush of nausea and dizziness swarms my body. I try walking as quite as I can, I take one look back at the bed but when I turn back to the door way I see the people who would definitely be off my christmas list. Peter and Eric stand side by side, they look at me and then, as if I weren't here they start talking to each other.

"OK, she's awake now. Give her the Eros serum. I'll hold her down." Eric says to Peter so casually, as if they aren't about to stick me with a massive ass needle that peter has grasped in his hand.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, but what does this do again." Peter asks leaning against the door frame.

"This my friend," Eric points a rough stubby finger at the red liquid. "Will make her fall in love with the first person her lips meet after it being in her system." My eyes widen. "No." I whisper. Peter just nods his head in understanding.

Eric as easy as anything had me pinned to the bed, next things next I feel an emense pressure in my arm and then it goes. I see Eric's face hanging over mine. The mild feeling of cold lips on mine was the last thing I knew of before I saw the insides of my eye-lids.

**Four's POV**

After finishing my long and over worked meeting with Max on behalf of Tris' success I make my way to the training room. Walking down one of the hallways I am stopped by a very out of breath Caleb, I let him catch his bearings first.

"Whats happened?" I ask, when I see he is no longer struggling to breath.

"It's Tris, she ran into me in her underwear and then passed out. I had no idea of what to do and I couldn't find you." Caleb informs me. My heart his pounding so fast I feel the pulse in my head. Why would she be running around semi naked. Many horrid thoughts crashed into my mind.

"Where is she?" I say my voice sounding very husky. Caleb shifts his weight seeming very uncomfortable.

"Well the next person I could find was Eric. He said he'd take it from here and then took her out of my arms." No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. My mind is realling to fast to make sense of it all. Then I'm running, straight to Erics door.

I bang with all my might once I get to the swines room. The door swings open and there he stands.

"Where is she." I say, my voice sounding every bit of the leader I knew I was. Erics face didn't change.

"Well I have decided to take her under my wing for the night, shes crashed out in my bed." That was all he had to say, I go to barge past him but he stops me.

"You know the rules, you can't go into another apartment without the owners permission." Eric pointed out with a smug look on his face. Of course I didn't care, but I had no time to bound into the room again. Something hard had hit the back of my head and I slipped into darkness.

I slept a dreamless sleep so deep that waking up almost still felt as if I haven't woken. Reality soon comes knocking when I focus in on Erics face. I notice that we are in my apartment.

"Where is she?" I feel myself saying. Eric smirks a little a comes closer.

"This is how it's going to go. You will back out of being a leader; I will volunteer as leader and if you co-operate I won't kill Tris. If you don't I'll make sure she dies slowly and with the highest amount of pain. I'll be a good leader, don't worry Four. You can even keep your job as an instructor. But I have made some safety nets for myself just in case you get any heroic moments. Max will choose in three days time who he wants as leader and you will make sure it's me. Got it." Eric spits. I feel my eyes blur with angry tears. Of course I know I have only one option really and that is to comply. I will not have Tris die because of some stupid political fude. I rigidly nod.

"Do I get to see her?" I ask.

"Well lets just say that I got my hands on some very powerful Eros serum. She will be madly in love with me when she wakes up, that is my safety net. If shes in love with me then you can't think of an idea together to bring me down. Plus she looks like she could be some fun, I mean I've already seen her in her underwear." Eric taunts. Even with all the anger inside me I just manage to keep a lid on it. This is not over.

**Tris' POV.**

I remember the whole thing. Eric has put cupids magic recipe through my veins, talk about desperate. He's doing everything he can to turn Four into the worst kind of person, all so he can be sat on top of the leaders throne. Dude needs to get laid. Wait, I should feel all lovey dovey with him from the serum. Divergent. Thats what the lady in the aptitude test had called me. Maybe my divergence has made me immune to the- What was it called, he Eros serum, like the Greek god of love Eros? Must be. If I truly am immune what are my option here. I run, I get killed. I fight him, I get killed. What if I was to play along, then as soon as I'm out of here I can go, straight back to Four.

Eric comes into the room and I prop my self up on my elbows trying not to gag at just the sight of his face.

"Good morning." Eric says studying me. I plaster on my best smile.

"Good morning." I retort in a slow voice. He smiles back. Peter then enters the room.

"Did it work?" Peter says. Eric nods still staring at my face and I don't dare to lose his gaze. Peter does a small triumphant laugh. This could work, I keep up my little act until Four and I cross paths. I tell him everything and we both go to Max to get both Eric and Peter booted from Dauntless.

Five minutes later we are about to exit the apartment, my feet just shuffling across the threshold when Erics massive arm wraps around my waist and pushes my body against the door frame. Small jolts of pain make me twitch a little. He grabs my thigh and lifts it to his waist, my other leg following suit. I feel the feather light kisses on my neck and I am discuted with my self that I feel pleasure. He removes his hand from my waist and plays with the hem of my shirt. The smallest of moans escape my mouth. No! This is so wrong, once I find Four then all will be well again- Just as I think it I see him, Four is staring right at us, his face expressionless but his eyes are a vision of a storm. Four stops suddenly and then walk the other direction. WHAT! What is going on, does he really think I would cheat on him with this slim ball.

"Wait, Four." I shout. But he has already rounded the corner where my voice wouldn't carry to. Eric on the other hand heard it loud and clear and was looking at me the same way a wolf would to a sack of meat. My eyes widen at how much I just screwed up.

**Plot twist. Was thinking of starting to tie it up in this chapter but then thought that I may as well keep it going for a little longer for my lovely readers ha ha. Please fill up my motivation meter and pop a review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Rebel That Won

**_Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. College is literally controlling my life at the moment, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

_Chapter 7_

**Tris' POV**

I see the blank fury in Erics eyes as the knowledge of me not being his bitch anymore has just hit him. With my legs still around his mid-section he presses into me so hard that I struggle to breath. With my heart beat thumping loud in my ears I almost miss it when Eric whispers in my ear.

"Now I'm going to kill you." And now is that moment where Four would come sprinting round the corner in shinning armour to come and save me. Not a chance. Eric grabs a fist load of my hair and pushes my legs down where I can just tip toe the floor. He pushes me into his room and slams the door closed with his foot, then with his other hand he slaps across my face so hard I see stars then stumble but screech because he is holding me up by my hair.

"Get off of me. You such a coward!" I scream at him, my face still throbbing. He opens his mouth to reply but behind him the door crashes down and light streams into the dim-lit apartment. Eric swirls on his heels releasing me.

Everything next happens pretty fast. Eric is put in handcuffs and taken away. Max walks in the room and asks me to follow him which I do. There is a big hall, with the other two leaders of Dauntless sat beside a middle chair which Max places himself in. Just opposite them is four chairs, Eric is sat in one. I am asked to sit in one and do so. After about two minutes silence Four and Peter are being paraded into the hall as well and fill up the last two seats. Another minute passes, no one talks. Max cuts the tension and stands adressing us.

"This is childs play." Max says. "We have eyes everywhere, at first I thought it would be a interesting observation to see how my star pupils would take such situations. I wanted to see how you, Four, would retaliate. I wanted to see how you, Eric, would win. However when I saw these two initiates being brought into the game plan I had to stop this. I was repulsed by how desperate you was Eric, and you Peter, well I don't even want to mention your actions-" Four cut in.

"What actions. I swear Peter if you did anything I'll kill you." Peter doesn't seem fazed, just smirks and waggles his eye brows. Four got out of his chair to fast for anyone to see and tackled Peter still sat in his chair, punching him rapidly in the mouth until some of the Dauntless members ripped them apart. As Four sits again in his chair I grab his hand and squeeze.

"As I was saying," Max continues. "Things have fallen completely out of hand, Four I shall not be choosing you as a leader, but you may keep your job as an instructor. Peter and Eric, I thought hard about what to do with you both and came up with something I thought was reasonable enough. I have scheduled a five-year position for the pair of you in the Amity faction. If your behaviour is to their standard given the allotted time then you may stay in Amity; If you move one step out of line I shall have you thrown out of Chicago, past the fence and you will have to survive on your own. Understand." Max said with such finality that Eric and Peter just nodded with wide eyes.

I can't believe what is happening, did this really just get solved.

"Tris, observing you was rather interesting. You showed kindness when not needed. Bravery at the most brutal of times. Intelligence when even thinking straight would be a problem for most. Honesty when others would bottle everything up and complete selflessness when most wouldn't care of their actions towards others. You are extraordinary and that is why I ask if you would like to be a leader of Dauntless." Max finishes. At first I don't think I've heard him right. I hear Eric shouting at Max, swearing as well. Max dismissively waves a hand at Eric and Peter and they are escorted out of the room. I look down to see I am nonchalantly playing with my fingers and instantly stop and wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans, then lift my head and look right into Max's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I respectfully decline." I retort. Max looks completely taken aback but recovers and nods slowly. "But, I would like to be an instructor." I say knowing I could be standing on coals for asking. Max just smiles slightly and once again nods. He dismisses us and Four and I take our leave hand in hand out the door. Once we're out everything seems so serial until Four speaks.

"Why would you turn down being a leader?"

"Well, because I know that being a leader would basically consume me. I would hardly be allowed my own time and the stress would probably kill me." I reply smiling at the end. He shakes his head wearing a very goofy but strangely sexy grin.

"I'm glad you choose to be an instructor, we can actually see each other. Plus it gives me a chance to kick your ass in front of new initiates every year." Four taunts, he stops and I realize we're at his apartment door.

"Yeah, in your dreams." I say nudging him with my elbow. He opens the door and we both walk in. I collapse on his bed. All that's happened lately I think I deserve sleep. The other side of the bed sloops down as I hear him kick of his shoes and remove his clothes to get under the covers. I think about whether I have the energy to do the same, so I roll upright again and strip until I'm also in my underwear then borrow under the duvet.

"What happened to you?" Fours voice says as I feel his hand trail parts of my body. My eyes snap open and I look down to see the sickening colours of bruises that had formed on my body. I feel tears sting my eyes but blinked them away, noticing I haven't answered I speak.

"Peter happened, I might as well tell you because I so know you won't let it go." I say. So I told him everything. At some points I could feel his body tense and his face twist in anguish and outright anger. When I finished he didn't say a word. Just held me tight -well as tight as he could without hurting me- and whispered, "I'm so sorry Tris. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"This isn't your fault," I retort, stroking the lines on his face. "Bad thing happen to people sometimes and a lot of the time you can't do anything about it, you just have to think ahead. Thats sure as hell what I'm going to do, and I'll make sure you do the same." He smiles at me. It's late afternoon and the ray of sun thats reflecting off his hair and upper body make my heart pound. I think Four can read my thoughts because he is kissing me. The kiss is so desperate and says a thousand things to me that words couldn't, the ever-growing hunger for him over takes me and I straddle him feeling energy I thought I didn't have. Four caresses my chest and I moan in his mouth , causing him to flip us so he is then above me. The rest of our clothes come off within seconds and our harsh breaths fills the silence until he stops and looks into my eyes, the question if I'm sure I want this. I nod feeling a little scarred, until I feel his lips against me and it just feel like home. I feel his member against my thigh and bursts of excitement and adrenalin run through me, he gives me one last look and then I feel the sharp pain, I dig my nails into his back clenching my teeth, as he starts a rhythm. After a while the pain subsided, he got quicker and then he did one final thrust and came. I however wasn't as lucky, somehow though it still seemed perfect. I roll us so I am laying on his front. We look at each other and he kisses me on the nose and sleep demands me to shut my eyes. I dream of all the good and none of the bad, knowing that life will now get better. Thats the thing with life, it's kind of like a test, it gives you many walls to stop you in your path but it is up to you whether you want to break them down or let it defeat you. I know now that I am strong enough to smash down every wall.

**That's a wrap people. I really hope that you liked my story, please R&R to tell me if you did enjoy this story. Much love to my readers :D**


End file.
